


Protective Instincts

by DeathsKitten



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Beast!Wirt - Freeform, Drabble, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, Pinescones, demonbea fanfiction, does it count as a drabble if its nearly 2000 words long?, eh probably, greg gets hurt, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsKitten/pseuds/DeathsKitten
Summary: Set in the 'Demonbea' universe by the lovely "ThatOneGirlBehindYou" and "Chamiryokuroi"Greg gets hurt and demons can be terrifying when their protective instincts kick in.





	Protective Instincts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rose-colored glasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422444) by [ThatOneGirlBehindYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou). 



> Hey! Please know! This is fanfiction of fanfiction! Please enjoy the original works!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/940947  
> http://chamiryokuroi.tumblr.com/tagged/DemonBAE

Wirt smiled as he took in the sights and sounds around him, just letting himself take a moment to himself and relax for once. The Pines family had wormed their way into his heart over the past few months as he’d gotten to know them, and it had gotten to the point where he could no longer imagine life without them. Maybe it was the draw of summer, the warm welcoming sun and the crisp cool breeze that always seemed to come just when you needed its embrace, or maybe it was the odd, intriguing draw that was Gravity Falls, with all its secrets and mystery and wonder, often reminding him of another similarly woodsy world he’d once visited. Or, _maybe_ it was the draw of a certain young man that had finally pulled him in, with his deep passions and interest in the unknown, his rich mop of fluffy brown hair, and his smile that was so pure he was often sure it could pull the sun from the clouds, on the rare occasion it made itself present. Yeah, much as the other draws were nice, in the end, he was probably it. Wirt couldn't imagine his life without Dipper Pines.

And speaking of that wonderful boy.

His serene smile widened as he let his eyes wander to the boy, who he found sitting across from his sister at the old beaten picnic table the Stans had set out for the afternoons' barbeque. The twins were laughing, fully engrossed in each others presence, and he couldn't help the warmth that spread through his chest at the sight. Those two were nearly joined at the hip, and he would almost tease them for it if it weren't for the fact that he and his brother were nearly the same way. Sure, Greg could be a little more adventurous, happy to go off on his own from time to time, and once in a while Wirt did need a break of his kid siblings antics, but at the end of the day, Greg remained the most important aspect of his life.

It was that thought that sent his eyes away from his love, looking for his brother instead.

When he finally found him, he swore he felt his heart stop beating.

It was a wonder how it had happened. There were people everywhere. There were adults supervising. There were five people at the party that all could have been keeping an eye on his younger brother. And yet, no one had seemed to notice that Greg had pulled a rickety old folding chair over to the barbeque so he could stand on its arm in an attempt to flip the food on his own, without anyone's help.

 _“Greg!”_ Wirt snapped instantly, panic flaring in him as he saw his brother beginning to wobble. In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have spooked the boy was he was so precariously balanced above an open flame.

The scream that escaped the young boy as his skin came into contact with the near red hot metal was unlike any sound he had ever heard the boy make, to Wirt it was like the cold steel of a sharp knife was being forced into his chest. 

Greg had jumped as his brother called out to him, and it had caused him to lose his balance on the worn tin of the chair, sending him tumbling forwards. Tumbling into the burning hot grill in front of him.

Of course, on instinct, he had put his hands out to catch himself.

And of course, the sound he made when he did was enough to send the other attendees into a chaotic state of panic.

_“Greg?!”_

“Is he okay?!”

“What _happened?!”_

“Someone grab the ice!”

“And my first aid kit!”

They were all yelling, asking questions and running around as if whatever they could grab from the cooler or the first aid kit could help Greg now. As if any of **THEM** could help Greg now. Voices blurred together, and Wirt watched as people ran to his brother, surrounding him, touching him, overwhelming him.

And Greg was **_crying._** He was crying giant broken tears as he clutched his hands to his chest, duking his head down and trying his best to appear as small as possible.

They weren't helping. They were making it worse. They were **HURTING** him.

Finally, he snapped.

 ** _“GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!”_** The demon boy screeched, his voice coming out deep and unholy, and somehow reminiscent of tires on concrete and the sound of a fire crackling at the same time. It was dark, and altogether inhuman sound.

He ran toward the boy when his senses finally came to him, forcing his way through the small crowd and scaring them all back with how unhinged he had become. He was still a demon, of course. He could kill them all in an instant if he really wanted to.

He wrapped his arms around the boy quickly, and from all around them small trees and branches exploded from the ground, sharp and threatening, keeping all others at bay. No one was to get any closer to him or his sibling, all intentions irrelevant. No one was hurting his brother any further.

“…Your end is to promise me you’ll be more careful, alright?” He asked softly, speaking to Greg and Greg only now. His voice was still harsh, and the combination of it, along with the glow of his eyes, and the increasing smell of sulfur that filled the air continued to remind all of just what he was, and yet, Greg was not afraid. If anything, his brothers' soft question only helped to quell the seemingly endless stream of hot tears rolling over his cheeks. The smaller boy nodded, sniffling lightly as he tried much too hard to quiet his cries, and with his agreement Wirts shoulders slowly fell in relief, taking the branches that surrounded them down a few inches along with them. “Okay. Good.” He nodded in return, before softly, and ever so gently taking his brothers blistering hands in his own. He held the wounded palms gently, as if handling the most delicate glass, and slowly, a bright blue flame engulfed them along with his own. The fire burned hot and bright for barely a moment, taking only enough time to spread up his arms along with his brothers, getting just halfway to their elbows before fizzling out into nothing once more.

When it was done Wirt sighed, and hesitantly, with a hand barely shaking, he lifted one of his brothers' wrists to look over his palms. They were smooth and creamy pink and perfect as they always were, without even the slightest reminder of the painful and searing red they were only moments before. Relief flowed through his veins like a warm bath replacing a once painful icy chill.

“…Alright, now we have a deal. A **deal** Greg. If you break it, your hands are going to be hurt again, so you're going to hold your end of it, alright? _You are going to be more careful._ Tell me.”

Greg sniffled lightly, his once broken sobbing now just a light hiccupping as the scalding pain he had been subjected to just seconds ago left him with nothing but soothing warmth in its wake. “…I-I promise, Wirt. I’ll be more careful. Thank you…”

He looked so broken still, even if he was trying to put on a brave face. He was trying to act like he was fine now, but Wirt knew he must have been scared, still shaken from the experience. In a moment, he had his arms wrapped around him, holding the boy close and tight against his chest as he allowed himself a moment to just be assured of his presence. To be assured that he was still there, safe, healthy, and _alive_ beside him.

And it was then that he realized that maybe Greg wasn't the only one that was still a little shaken up by the experience.

“…Um, Wirt? Brother? You’re crushing me.” Greg mumbled after a moment, allowing his brother no more than two seconds of brotherly hugging before he started desperately squirming in his hold.

“Too bad.” Wirt replied stubbornly, holding his brother tighter still.

“Wirt! Brother-O-Mine! I’m fine now! Let me goooo!” Wirt laughed lightly as his younger sibling continued to struggle, before finally letting him go, only to sit back and admire the younger boy. Greg was perfect. He was sweet and brave and naive and brilliant. Greg was better than he could ever hope to be, and he’d die before he let anyone or anything ever harm him again.

“Um, Wirt?” Someone asked from beside them, and suddenly the demon jumped, looking up from his younger brother as he remembered exactly where they were. “Now that he’s fine, do you think you could maybe let down these trees…?” Dipper asked, voice just a bit hesitant.

Right. He’d been so focused on protecting Greg that he’d forced out everyone else, even though they were all just trying to help… Whoops.

He felt his cheeks warm as he thought over how he had just acted, and he instantly released his hold on the edelwood surrounding the brothers, sending the broken and cracking trees back into the earth with a bit of the light grinding sound of wood and bark against earth.

“Greg!” Mable screamed and ran for the young boy the moment she was able, scooping him up in her arms and nuzzling his face in a warm embrace. Of _course,_ he didn't squirm in her arms. “Hey, no more tears! Your brother fixed you all up, right?” She asked, smile wide and contagious.

“Yep! All better.” He assured, and Wirt finally felt he could rest easy.

“So… _He’s_ all better. How about you?” Dipper asked, smiling softly as he made his way over to his boyfriend.

“…Me?” Wirt asked absently, ripping his eyes away from his brother to face the (second) most important boy in his life.

“You’re glowing.” Dipper informed him with a smile, before taking Wirts hand in his.

“Oh. Right.” Wirt blinked, and in an instant, his eyes had returned to their normal shade. He may have resembled some form of unholy being that only belonged in the deepest realms of the underworld only minutes before, but now he was back to his true self, an awkward, overprotective, and arguably adorable sort of teenage boy. “Better?”

“Mn… I like them both ways, but now I'm a little more sure that YOU are better, so yes. Wirt, Gregs okay. Nothing is going to happen to him. Now come on, let's go get you another lemonade.” Wirt smiled and nodded, sending one last glace to his brother, now safely in Mabel's care, before following after his boyfriend happily.

He was right. Nothing was going to happen to him. Not as long as he was there.


End file.
